Halo:SPARTAN Rogues
"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. We don't always want to what we have to, it's only what we're made to do. Things happen that change us, things happen that we never wanted... Things happen that we can't change. Duty is duty, and nothing can change that not the tide of war, nothing. Death is simple... Life is hard. We can't choose, it's our reason, to be the defenders of earth and all her colonies. We're here, and we're not leaving. Nothing is ever going to keep us down. Nothing... Nothing is going to keep any of we SPARTAN Rogues down... We are SPARTAN Rogues..." '' ---Personal Reminder Leonardo-'SPARTAN' Rogue F06'' DATE: 7-29-2533' '''CLASSIFIED' OFF RECORD: 0400 Zulu Time "The SPARTAN II program proved successful, but if we're to win this war we're going to need more.” "Chief Mendez is over-seeing the training of the SPARTAN IIIs.” "That won't be enough, but Dr. Halsey has informed me that she's made adjustments to the augmentation process, but it's more risky. It will make them even faster, stronger, and multiply their senses.” "Gather enough children, this program is not to be on record, it will be strictly need to know.” "Where will we conduct this one?” "On the asteroid facility, Omega Delta. Chief Ford will train these... children.” "Again, this will be off-record - The SPARTAN Rogue Program.” Finding the Trainees ' 177 Little Lauren giggled, as she pretended to punch the bag, “Waa-yaa! Kee-ya!” the four year old laughed in joy. "Kid,” a marine passenger said. "Yes, private?” Lauren asked, hands swinging. "Can you tell me where your father is?” "Daddy's on the bridge, meeting with some visitor." "Thank you.” "Yes sir!” Lauren continued to fight the bag, then the mirror, when she started thinking, “The person dad is meeting with was a admiral, what if there was a Covenant fleet?” Lauren looked around, no one was there. She walked over to the vent, and pulled it off, with great difficulty, then crawled threw, she had been crawling threw these sense she was three. No one had caught her lately, and she knew the ship inside and out. The service vents had ladders. She crawled up one, and saw the bridge. It was cold, someone had turned the environmental systems to full. She saw her dad talking to the admiral. "I'm sorry, Captain, but all civilians have to leave the ship, they'll have a home on the lunar colony.” Her father sighed, “Yes sir, I'll get everyone together.” "We leave at 0900 tomorrow.” Lauren gaped, “I can't leave, I'm not a civilian, I'm the captain's daughter.” "Lauren?” Lauren looked up, “Jack, did you hear?” "Yeah, what are we going to do?” she asked the eight year old. "I don't know, b-.” "Lauren?” "Oh know, they hear us, come on!” Lauren started to crawl out, they had made it out of the bridge area, when suddenly a vent gave way, and the two of them crashed out. "Ow, Lauren, you're on me!” "Sorr-.” Lauren stopped, and gaped up at the admiral. “Heh.” The bridge door opened, “Lauren!” her father scolded, “I'm sorry admiral, sir. Jack, go to your mom, Lauren, we need to talk.” Lauren gazed at her father, then nodded. "I'm not going! I want to stay!” Lauren shouted. "You have to, sweety, I love you, and I don't want you to have to be here when we're sent into combat.” "Lauren screamed, then knocked over a chair, “I hate you!” Two years later... Lauren dribbled the basket ball, then ran past Jack, under Lily, and threw it up. “Goal!” "Alright, your turn to choose the game,” Lily sighed. Lauren thought, “I'm tired of basket ball, and HORSE, how 'bout... Odd ball.” "Are you going to go crying to your mommy first strike, or scratch?” "She's not my mom! And no, what, are you scared?” Lauren asked. "Okay, that's it, get her!” The six year old ran up a tree, and climbed further, until she was above the roof, then jumped onto the roof, and ran to the ladder, she climbed with one hand, and held the basket ball in another. She leaned over, and looked down at them, “Here kitty kitties!” "No fare! That tree won't hold our weight!” Jack yelled. "Dad says find away!” Jack growled, then he and Lily ran away. Lauren laughed, “Stupid heads.” She ran over to the other side, and saw the bouncey cover, then the trampoline. Lauren jumped off, and tried not to yell in delight, as she bounced off the cover, and onto the trampoline, then she couldn't stop herself from bouncing into the pool. Lauren broke back to the surface, then swam to the side, when she realized she had forgotten the basket ball. She was about to get it, when a pool net scooped it out. Jack laughed, “You haven't pulled that one before.” "Ooh! I'm going to get you!” Lauren got out of the pool, then ran after them, still dripping. Lauren jumped up, and tackled Jack. She battered his head, then pulled his long hair. She grabbed the ball, then took off, and ran towards the swings. Lily had disappeared. Lauren sat down on a swing, and held the basket ball. She let out a long, low whistle. "Ahem.” Lauren looked up to a lady in a golden Sunday dress, with flowers. She had black hair. "Hello.” "Hi,” Lauren muttered. “Who're you?” "I'm an attorney, visiting. Who are you?” "I'm Lauren, whatever an attorney is...” The attorney flipped a shiny copper piece. "What's that?” "It's called a penny, a long time ago we used them as currency, would you like it?” Lauren jumped up, “Yeah.” "You can have it, but you have to win a game.” Lauren rolled her eyes, “Okay, I like games.” The attorney walked over to a table then took out three cups. “The penny is under this one,” she said, “But I'm going to move it, and I want you to find it.” Lauren nodded. She moved them slowly at first, then faster. Lauren saw the penny slide into another cup, and watched that cup, when finally she stopped. "Which one?” Lauren pointed to the left cup. The attorney lifted it. "Whoo hoo!” Lauren shouted. "Again,” the attorney said. The attorney did it over ten times, and Lauren found it every time. "What's the point of this game?” Lauren asked. "There isn't, you win, here's the penny.” Lauren caught it, and looked at the side-face on top, then turned it over and saw some type of building, and there was a small hole in the middle. When she looked back up the attorney was gone. "Lauren! You're soaked!” "Tonya, look what I have!” "It's a coin, and it has a hole, meaning you can make it a necklace, but why are you soaked?” "I jumped into the pool.” Lauren's caretaker sighed. R140 Michael dashed across the field, jumped over his brother, then threw the foot ball down, "Yeah! I win!" Tait sighed, "The kid wins again." "Unfortunantly." "I'm the fastest! duh!" Michael turned his head, and saw two people way-far on the hill. He stopped, then continued to play. F06 Leo gazed at his mother, as she slowly performed the brain surgery. It had always fascinated him, the way the body works and all. He already knew every part, and all the different systems. Two men stood, watching Leo press his face against the glass, trying to see more. 068 Trent finally put the last pipe back in place, then slid back out, and dusted himself off, "Finished dad!" His father came out, "Good work, Mr. Willaims will be very happy, son." Trent smiled up, as his father rubbed his shaggy hair. W27 Patrick continued to attempt to break into the systems, so he could see his dad. A six-year-old, trying to hack a computer. He tried the next code, and finally access was granted. He gasped, as everything shut off. "Patrick, time for dinner, I told you I was going to cut the power off." Patrick hit the desk, "Drat!" S76 Luke pushed Jose of Lia, "Get off her!" Jose shoved Luke back, "Not until she says sorry!" Luke jumped onto Jose, "Leave my sister alone!" "The rat bit me, you little worm!" Luke battered Jose's back, then kicked his under side. Luke grabbed his tree-year old sister's hand then ran as fast as he could. Rounding up. Another week had passed, and she still hadn't talked to her dad. Lauren laid in her bed, looking at two other moons, when she heard footsteps. She sat up in her bed, “Hello?” No one answered. "Tonya?” Lauren got out of bed, and picked up her golf club. She held it up, then crept towards her door. "Do you see her?” someone whispered. Lauren saw a shadowed figure, she whimpered, and just as it turned to her, she swung. She jumped out, seeing red things, when suddenly she felt a gentle 'thok' on her arm. “What?” Lauren suddenly felt sleepy all of a sudden, “Why do I feel so... heavy?” Then the floor rushed up to meet her face. Lauren blinked, and opened her eyes, she felt groggy, and sat up. She yawned, then rubbed her eyes, and looked around the metal room she was in. "Awake at last,” Someone said. Lauren turned around, a marine sat in a chair, and seemed to be waiting on her. “Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?” "I'm the marine you hit with a golf club, you're on a ship, and you have been chosen to be a candidate in the SPARTAN Rogue program.” Lauren blinked, “SPARTANS are those people that look like foot ball players, and are really strong, I saw one... Are you saying I'm supposed to become one?” "Yes, and fight the Covenant just like them.” Lauren thought, “When does Tonya visit?” "Your guardian? You won't see her anymore, nor you dad.” Lauren thought a moment, then shrugged, “Not like I'm going to be missed.” But deep inside, all she could think about was the last, hateful thing she ever said to him, and now she couldn't even take it back. "Come on, lets go meet the other kids.” Lauren stood up, “So what's your name?” "I'm your commanding officer, you'll call me Chief Ford, or sir.” "Yes sir!” Lauren saluted, then they went into a room with a bunch of other kids sitting around. Lauren walked over, and sat down next to a boy, “Hi.” "Hey,” he said. "I'm Lauren,” Lauren said. "Your back says 177. They call us by our numbers, nice to meet you, Lauren-177. I'm Blake-T84.” "Hi then, Blake T84.” Lauren was walked by Chief Ford into a room with the other kids. She sat down, and watched as the lady walked up to the podium, then she glared, as the woman started to talk. "Hello, I am Doctor Halsey, each of you have been selected for the SPARTAN Rogue program." Lauren saw her eyes looking at each of the forty children. "You can't go back, this is your home now." A boy, Jacob-WS8 got up, only to have a marine make him sit back down. "You have been chosen to serve, you will be the protectors of earth and all her colonies against the Covenant. When your training has complete, you will be put into the field with you other SPARTAN brothers and sisters. You will be the best we can make you... You will become the best." Lauren started to shake, the Doctor made it seem hard. How hard could it be? "You each have a specialty, and will be put into groups, you will become the best we can make you." The doctor, then stepped down, and whispered something to a marine. Soon after, they were all led to their new quarters. Lauren laid in her cot, and rubbed the penny around her neck, she had hidden it in her mouth, so they couldn't take it. This didn't feel right, but either way, she soon fell asleep. First day. A whistle went off. Lauren jolted up, then saw the lights come on, she groaned, then put her head under the flat pillow. She grunted, and fell off the bed, as a shock stung her from one of their shock prods, "Get your ass in those showers, on the double!" Ford shouted. Lauren jumped up, stumbling, then did as he told. After running through a shower, she walked back to her bed, and saw sweat shirt, and sweat pants. Lauren-177 on the front and back. She put them on, they were the perfect fit. "Make those beds!" Lauren quickly did, as her father had showed, and made it tight, then stood at attention next to her bed. Chief Ford walked by, the looked at the bed, "Get you ass out there!" Lauren dashed out the door. The ground was brown, she looked up, no sky, only stars. They were on an asteroid. She was the first one out. The door opened behind her, and a boy ran out. Luke-S76. Lauren wanted to be the best out of all of them, but it was clear she had competiton. They where put into squad lines, and forced to do 150 jumping jacks, situps, and push-up. Lauren gasped for air, sweat rolled down the back of her neck. Her muscles were sore. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. They were given water bottles. Lauren drank all of hers in thirty seconds, but she was still thirsty. She looked around, Nikki, Leonardo, Luke, no one she knew, everyone was from different places. Chief Ford walked by, when suddenly he shoved his baton at her, "SPARTAN-177! What battle in 1836 that was between a nation trying to gain indpendence and Mexico, which lasted only minutes on earth?" Lauren thought as quickly as she could, Texas revolution, "Battle of San Jacinto, sir!" "Who won?" "The Texans, sir!" Chief Ford nodded, then walked on. ''What was the point of asking these questions? "F06! Name the five parts of the brain!" "Frontal lobe, pariental lobe, temporal lobe, occipital lobe, and cerebellum, sir!" Leonardo-F06 shouted. Lauren blinked, "Smart." "Get your asses up, and run!" Ford ordered. Lauren jumped up, as they started to run on a track, lights were the only thing lighting the asteroid, no sun, darkness. Lauren wanted to stop, but she didn't want to face the consequences, so she continued. After an hour or two, they ran up the steps to a building. Inside were several rooms, but everyone went to the room in the back they took their seats, Lauren ended up between Leonardo-F06, and Patrick-W27. "Hi," Leonardo whispered, "I'm Leo." "I'm Lauren," Lauren whispered back. "I'm Patrick," Patrick said to them both. "Where are y'all from?" Leo was about to speak, when a marine glared at them. Lauren gulped, then fell silent. An A. I. popped up in the front. She was a light blue, almost white, wearing UNSC dress-whites, "Hello," she said. "I am Unice, your teacher, let us begin." Lauren leaned forward, seeing a simulation. "The Spartans came from Sparta, they were well-trained and disiplined. Back in their time, they were attacked, the Spartans fought to the very last man, but they never gave up." Lauren was fascinated by the history, they also learned about a few of the SPARTANs they might be fighting with someday, the squad leader was John-117. He wasn't the fastest or the smartest, but he is the bravest. They went on another run, which ended up being about five miles, but they ended up on a play ground. Lauren smiled, it wasn't like any other she had seen, but it sur looked fun. "Your team is the people on your row." Lauren looked. Leo, Patrick, Luke and Michael. They looked at each other, and nodded. "You have to make it through this course in you best time!" "What's the prize?" Lauren asked, she always won... Always. "Your prize is getting to eat tonight! Chef's making his home-made fired chicken, ice cream, and juice!" Murmurs of excitement went through the children. Lauren got ready. "On you mark! Get set... GO!" Lauren took off as fast as she could, Micheal keeping up with her, but the other three lagged behind. She balanced across the tight rope, then jumped down. She swung through the monkey bars, and finally ran to the basket. She let Michael jump in, then they pulled up on the rope. "Wait, we need the other guys!" "You snooze you loose!" Lauren jumped out, then climbed up the net, and landed on the ground. Finally she crossed the finish line. Michael came up behind her, "I thought we were supposed to work together." "Every kid for herself," Lauren said, difiantly. She watched as everyone else crossed, and finally Luke, Leo and Patrick came. Luke glared, dripping from falling into the water. "There's no I in team." "Team #1 loses!" "What!?!" Lauren exclaimed. "In order to win, you have to cross with all of your team," Ford chuckled. Lauren growled, then all she could think of is what kind of hell the SPARTAN IIs put up with. Break for it. Lauren sat on her bed, arms crossed. All she had was a gallon of water, and eight eyes glaring at her. "Next time you want to win, don't forget it's a team effort!" Leo, who happened to have the cot on her left side. growled. "Yeah, it's not a one-man show," Luke said. "Fine! I'm sorry guys!" Lauren growled. "We don't want your apology, 177, we want dinner!" Patrick said. "Oh, like you need any more food." "Did you just call me fat?" Patrick scowled. Lauren stood up, the marines were busy. "I've had enough of this, anyone else want to break for it?" Leo stood. "I'm in." "Me too, I hate this!" Micheal said. Lauren looked at Patrick, then Luke. Luke stood, then Patrick. "Lets go." Lauren walked to the door, it wasn't locked. She pushed it open, when suddenly an alarm shot off. "Run for it! Follow me!" Lauren shouted. Lauren's heart raced, they ran out into the open, marines started to pour out. "Lets make for the hills!" Leo shouted. "Good idea! Run!" Lauren made sure no on lagged behind, but Patrick wasn't doing good. A marine tackled him. "Oh God, let that karate not be for nothing!" Lauren ran over, then kicked the marine as hard as she could. He shoved her back. Lauren screamed at him, then rammed into him, and bit his shoulder. The marine screamed at her. Lauren helped Patrick back up, and they started back up the hill. She stayed behind him. Luke helped her up to a cave. "It's too dark." Lauren looked back out. "Guys, could the five of us take down a marine?" "Possibly, but it'd have to be a surprise," Leo said. Lauren grinned. "I see a lone one. Michael, you're the fastest. Run out there, and get his attention. Luke, you're probably the strongest, I'll need you on his back, I'll go for his legs, someone'll have to hit him." "I'll do it," Patrick said. "Okay, he's coming" Michael snook out, then picked up a rock, then chunked it at the marines' helmet. "Wha-?!" The marine jerked up, "You little rat!" Michael raspberried, then dashed back into the cave. Luke waited, Michael dashed in. The marine soon after him. Luke jumped out, then tackled him. Lauren grabbed his legs, and tripped him. The marine shouted. Patrick battered his head, as hard as he could until the marine went unconscious. "Good work, boys," Lauren said, then searched the marine. She quickly searched him, finding a flash light, a pistol, loaded with stun darts, a knife, a lighter, and a book of some sort. Luke searched after her, trying to scavenge for anything. "Let's go guys, we'll stay in the caves, try to find a way off this thing." Lauren flipped the light on, and they started in. "How long has it been?" Leo moaned. Luke took out a watch he had taken off the marine, "Three hours." "How long will this battery last?" Lauren asked. "I grabbed spares," Patrick said, holding a green pouch, "It was on the marines' belt." "Great." "Lets stop, it's not good for us to go too long," Leo said. "What ever, Doc," Lauren muttered, then sat down. "Hey, I like that," Leo said. "Okay," Patrick said. "That's what we'll call you then," Luke said. "My mom and dad are both doctors," Leo said. "Mine are into athletics!" Michael boasted. "My dad is a computer genius," Patrick shrugged. "My mom is in the UNSC," Luke said. They all turned to Lauren. Lauren blinked, arms still crossed, "What?" "What about your parents?" Leo asked. Lauren sighed, "My mom died with her marines, and my daddy, my dad, he doesn't care about me, he's a captain in the UNSC." "Kool," Luked said. Lauren shrugged, "Okay, lets move." "But, it's one in the morning." "I'm thirsty," Leo moaned. Lauren sighed, "I heard water dripping, I'll try to refill this canteen." "I'll go too," Luke said. Lauren and Luke walked towards the dripping noise. "I think we're the brains of this run-away team." "I know, I never thought this over, what if we have to go back?" Lauren asked. "I don't know, if that happens, we need to do it... in a way that we won't seem like-never mind." "I know," Lauren said. "We'll get out of this." Luke smiled at her. Lauren smiled back. Morning. "Lets go guys!" "Five more minutes," Leo moaned. "Let's go!" Lauren shouted. "I'm going! I'm going!" Everyone had finally gotten up, and they were finally on their way again. They all still had empty stomachs, but kept on. "Guys, what if we were wrong to run?" Leo asked. "Yeah," Patrick agreed. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad," Michael said. "What do you think, Lauren?" Luke asked. Lauren stopped, "Maybe we should, running away seems cowardly. I guess we weren't looking at everything, we should go back." "Yeah! If we go now, we can make it to the course in time!" Patrick exclaimed. "Beat y'all there!" Michael shouted. "Wait!" Lauren shouted. Michael stopped. "We're a team! We're going back together!" Lauren shouted, "Who's with me?!" Lauren put her hand in the middle. Luke did the same, and everyone else, and they shouted together, and started for where they had come. Lauren and company ran past a few marines. "Hey, where are y'all going?!" "We're late!" Lauren shouted. Sergeant Mike shook his head. "They're going back?" "Yep, obviously," Mike tapped his com, "Chief Ford, they're coming back." "You caught them?" "No sir, they're heading towards the playground." "Good, we'll wait, and I'll talk to them before we start." Lauren came to a halt at the playground, everyone was there. "177!" Chief Ford scolded. Lauren gulped. "You and your friends get over here!" Lauren groaned, then obeyed. "You and your friends are the sorriest sight I've ever seen! You run away, then you come back within hours, what the hell were you thinking!? I should have each of you scrub the head for a year! So tell me, why did you decide to drag your scrawny asses back here!?" "Sir! It was cowardly, and dishonorable to run away from duty! Sir!" Lauren shouted. Chief Ford eyed her, "Get your asses in line before I decide to keel haul all five of you!" "Sir!" they shouted, then did as they were told. As they left Chief Ford couldn't help but think of what they'd be able to do as a team. Just as six-year-olds they had taken down a marine. "Go!" "Michael! Run, and hold our place!" "You got it!" Michael shot ahead, and held their place, pushing anyone out of the way who tried to get past him. One team was trying to over throw him. Lauren punched Nikki-098B, then pushed her into the water. They got across the tight rope, then moved on. When they came to the basket, they all worked together. Finally, they crossed the finish line, first place. "We did it!" Leo shouted. "Yeah!" Patrick agreed. Chief Ford walked up, "Well, I see you get your prize tonight. Because you all came back on your own, I'm going to forget last night, but if you ever try to pull anything like that again, I swear, I will strip each one of you, and throw you to the Covenant! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" "Sir! yes sir!" '''Three years later: Taking the Fall 177 sat on the pelican, and looked back at the other pelicans. This was going to be their first solo excersize. "177!" 177 jumped up, "Sir!" "Is Alpha team prepared?!" 177 looked at Leo, Luke, Kacy, and their swapped member, Alex. "Sir, yes sir!" "Then prepare for drop! Each team will be dropped in a different area! Last team to the pelican stays behind, and gets to find their own way back to base. Is that understood?!" "Yes sir!" The pelican came low, and they jumped down. "Good luck, SPARTANs." Lauren watched, then observed where it disappeared. "Alright guys, lets move. Remember, is an asteroid, we've probably have a lot of ground to cover, so lets move!" "Lauren, lets think about this for a second," Luke said. "Think about what? We need to find everyone, then get to the Pelican, now lets go!" They had found Delta team, Bravo team, Charlie team, everyone but Zulu team. "We're missing Emily, Katie, Tracy, Dan and Mark," Patrick said. "We'll find them," 177 said, "Lets keep moving." "Did you hear that?!" Joel exclaimed. "What?" 177 asked. "That! A scream!" 177 listened, "Katie!" she shouted, "Micheal, Brad, Alex! With me!" 177 ordered. "Everyone else stay here!" 177 and company ran up the steep cliff, knocking rocks down. She finally ran across a surface filled with tree-like rocks. Lauren peeked out, only to see Zulu team dash in the opposite direction. Katie had red running down her arm. "Guys!" Lauren shouted. She chased them all until they stopped at everyone. "What happened?" 177 asked. "Th-th-th-the m-m-marines at-t-t-tacked us," Katie said, in a shaking voice. Leo came to her side, and started to clean her arm, then tore off a part of his sweats, and wrapped it around her arm. "Th-th-thanks, Doc," Katie said. 177 growled, "We'll show them! I'm going to need the strongest kids we've got!" "Who died, and put you in charge?!" Brad shouted. "No one, do you have an idea that you'd like to share?" 177 asked. Brad fell silent, "Me, Jacob, Nick, Danny, Zack, and Terra." 177 nodded, "Y'all have a good hand?" They nodded. "Y'all will throw rocks at the marines! We're all getting out of here. Jason, Michael, and me are going to get them to follow, and y'all will attack." 177 looked at them, "Then we'll all stampede them, who's with me?" Luke stood, "Lauren, aren't you being a bit agressive?" "No! Let's go!" Lauren didn't like Luke, he was weak, and she knew he wanted to make everyone else weak. "Now guys!" Michael ran out, "Guys we won!" Jason and 177 ran out after him, "Whoo-hoo Two of the marines stepped up, "We'll take care of these." 177 threw a rock across the opening, hitting the marines helmet. "You little rat!" "Oops, it must have slipped!" 177 called. The three marines started to ran at them. They ran down the steep hill, the marines hot on their six. 177 jumped over a rock, then flipped over another. She looked up, then waved to Brad. Brad nodded. "Go get them," 177 told Jason. Jason nodded, then ran. 177 and Michael picked up rocks. Two came around. The two froze. "Fire!" 177 yelled, then started to throw the rocks at them. The marines yelled, as they were continuously pelted. "Take that you stupid marines!" Everyone came up, but by th time they where there the marines were out. "Where'd the last one go?" Lauren asked. "There he is!" "After him!" Lauren shouted. "Wait, let him go!" Luke shouted. "He's going to take off, with our ride out of here!" Lauren shouted. Luke tried to tackle her, but 177 escaped him, she saw the pelican start to take off. 177 jumped up, and pulled herself on, she started running for the cock pit, when Luke tackled her, "There are other solutions!" "Not when you're dealing with marines!" 177 punched Luke in the nose, then kicked him back. She ran into the cock pit, and screamed, as she grabbed the marine. She bit his arm, then pulled him back, she felt the pelican start to turn. 177 battered him unconscious, then pushed his body out of the seat. "Oh no, what do I do?" She took the controls, then aimed back at the clearing, she didn't know how to stopped, the pelican hit the ground, but didn't go off line. 177 grinned, then walked out, Luke sat on the ground, with a bloody lip. He screamed at her, then jumped up, and attacked her. He hit her head, then gave her a bloody noes. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Leo shouted. Leo and Terra grabbed 177. Brad and Michael grabbed Luke "Stop you two!" "He punched me!" 177 screamed. "You attacked the marine!" "He was taking off! You honestly want everyone to have to stay here?!" 177 ripped herself away. "Lets just go! Anyone know how to fly this thing?" "Me!" Kacy pushed through, "I can do it." "Are you sure?" 177 asked. Kacy looked at her, "Positive." "Then lets get everyone on board." 177 walked out, then made certain everyone got on, then finally sat on the end. 177 sat with her arms crossed, glaring at Chief Ford. "Why did you fight S76?" Ford asked. "Cause he was trying to stop me from attacking the marine, he's weak." "Really? Why were you trying to attack the marine?" Ford asked. "It was part of the mission, I saw him as a threat, and when you have a mission you can't think twice. He was taking off with the pelican, and we wouldn't have made it." "But while you were fighting with your team leader, your mission failed, let that be a lesson to you." "But it didn't fail, I got my team out of there." "Your team? I think not, no. You're going to have to learn this lesson the hard way, I'm sorry." No you're not! I didn't do anything wrong, you only got one side of the story... The augmentations. 177 laid on the table, it was time, they were going to be mutated. She wasn't scared, even though she knew about the fact of the matter was that they all could die. She wouldn't. The nurse walked over, and injected her with the sedative. 177 opened her eyes wider, seeing how long she could fight it, when someone walked in, she saw it was Chief Ford. She brought her hand up, and saluted as much as she could. "Chief Ford, sir." "177." 177 looked at him, "Don't know how long I can stay awake, sir, I'm seeing how long I can fight it." "You've done well, 177, you're going to make it through this, I know you can," Chief Ford nodded to her. 177 nodded back, "How do I make it through this one, sir?" "You have to live, 177." Lauren nodded, then let out another breath, before falling out of consciousness. Burial. Twenty-three pods, each with one of 177's SPARTAN brothers and sisters. Little over half had died, but no one, that had survived came out with any deformities. 177 watched, as the last torpedo-casket. She wanted to cry, but remained strong, for her team. Or rather Luke's team. She looked at Blake's casket. Chief Ford saluted. The SPARTAN Rogues did the same, then the caskets were fired out into the void. "Good bye, Blake," 177 whispered. S76 looked at her, "He's better off." "Good bye, Natasha," Leo whispered beside her. Chief Ford stepped in front of them, "Their sacrifice will not be in vane, the best thing for you to do now, is to fight, honor them by not quiting!" All of the twelve-year-olds were quiet for a moment. 177 stepped forward, "For our brothers and sisters who didn't make it! We'll kill those Covenant, and show them what happens when they decide to mess with SPARTANs! They're going to meet the SPARTAN Rogues!" she screamed, throwing her fist up. "Yeah!" "Hoo-rah!" Luke stepped up, "Lets show them what for them!" After everyone started to leave, Chief Ford walked up to 177, "177." "Chief Ford, sir." "You seemed promising from the beginning, before you go to receive your armor and orders, I wanted to tell you, don't give up, in the toughest of times, Remember the Alamo." "Sir?" 177 asked, "That was centuries ago." "It's not the battle, it's what it means, it means don't give up in the toughest of times, no matter what, don't give up, promise me you won't," Chief Ford ordered. "I promise you, sir," 177 said. "Never." Chief Ford nodded, "Good luck, 177." "Will I ever see you again?" 177 asked. "No, 177, no, it's time to raise the next SPARTAN Rogues, and it's time for you to enter the field." 177 took in a deep breath, then nodded. Hard Strike! First wave. 177 approached the room where she was supposed to recieve some sort of armor. Just then, she slipped, clumsily in a pool of wart hog oil, landing on her back, with an 'oof!' A group of ODSTs started laughing from a pelican on maintenance. 177 glared, then was about to stand, when she slipped again. "Little mutated pest," an ODST scoffed, then flicked the cigarett away, and stomped on it. "Cut it out!" another scowled. Just as she heard foot steps running towards her, someone yanked her to her feet. "You guys have done the same thing!" the ODST shouted. 177 wiped the oil off her face, "Thanks." "Don't menti-." Something hit the ship. 177 lost her balance, and fell back, slipping of the edge of the level, "Ah! No!" She gripped onto the ledge. The ODST fell into one of the pillars. 177's fingers slipped from the oil, but she tried to hold on, then she looked down at the bottom level so far bellow, now in fear for her life. The ODST grunted as he reached for 177. 177 was about to grab his hand. "Lauren!" Brad shouted. Suddenly her fingers slipped. "SPARTAN!" the ODST cried. Lauren hit a pelican, back first, then tumbled to a stop, just as the ship turned back up. She laid there for a couple of moments, then finally gt to his feet, and cracked her neck. "Dude, how the hell did I survive that? Ooh, owch," 177 said. "Lauren! Lauren! Lauren, are you okay?!" Luke shouted. Lauren felt herself, "Did I really just survive that?" Luke yanked her up, "Sure did, jeez, these mutations are great." "Luke, they aren't for fun, you only have one life to live, and we need to live it wisely," 177 said. "I didn't say I wasn't," Luke growled. "Sorry, you just gave the vibe that you might just do someth-wait a second, what hit the ship?!" 177 shouted, hearing the word Covenant on the bridge. "All hands, this is the Captain, Covenant forces are attacking! Boarding craft imbound to hangar one, get to your battle stations! SPARTANs, get your armor, grab a gun, and give them hell! Adkins out!" "Whoa, isn't this hangar one?" "Yeah, I was just on my way to get my armor, when I-wait a second," Luke paused, then turned, just in time to see the door explode. The two were thrown back by the blast, and before anything could be done, the hangar started venting atmosphere. You're not Latino! So stop it. 177 gasped, unprepared ODSTs went flying out, as well as unsecured pelicans, and other vehicles. 177 grabbed a pillar, then gripped Luke's hand, and held her breath, the force was strong, the air going out stung her eyes, and she started to tear, she looked back. The purple Covenant craft put up some sort of shield. The two armorless, weaponless SPARTAN children dropped to the floor, as atmosphere started to return. "Madre de dios." "We both know you're not Latino, so stop it," 177 growled. "Oh crud, hide!" 177 and S76 dove behind a bolted down wart hog, then gaped as for big monsters where dropped. 177 gaped, "We're supposed to take on those?" "No freaking way," S76 gulped. "We have to get out of here, we don't stand a chance," 177 whispered. "But, Chief Ford told us we're able to do it." "No, he said after plenty of experience, we'll be able to do it in our sleep, now lets go, try to stay quiet." "Don't patronize me," S76 hissed. The slowly started to creep for the secondary hangar. "I still smell human," one in blue armor growled. "It is a human ship," the Elite Ultra reminded. 177 froze, as Luke tripped over something, but the Elites didn't see nor hear. "Idiot," she whispered. That did it. The Ultra jolted around, "Humans!" "Run!" 177 squeaked in a panic. She ran for the second hangar, when she heard Luke scream. She stopped. Luke fell down, clenching his leg. His back was black from scorch marks. 177 ran back to him. "Leave me!" "Hell no!" 177 picked him up with ease, then ran out. She dashed for the closest hall, still hearing the Covenant pursuing. She jumped into a closet, "I'll lead them away, you stay here, stay quiet." "No way, I'm not stayin in here," Luke protested. "Just do it." "What if you get caught?" "I won't." "You sure?" "No," 177 admitted. "Look, you might think you can make me stay but don't thin-." 177 hit him in the back off the head, forcing him out of consciousness. "Sorry, Boss." She opened the door, then saw a large crow bar, and picked it up. An Elite bellowed, then knocked it out of her hand. 177 screamed as a glowing blade slashed her cheek. She stumbled back, holding her cheek, then scrambled up, and started to run. She made it to a wart hog room, then took cover. tears ran down her cheeks, and her left was covered in her red blood. It hurt, it hurt bad. A stinging, and burning sensation started. The pain was agony. The cut was deep, and it continued to ooze blood. She peeked up. "Where'd the human child go?" "I don't know, Excellency, why is it so imprtant?" "She had a symbol on her right shoulder, I had seen it before, when I fought a SPARTAN." "I thought the SPARTANs have special armor, and are smart. That child didn't seem very intellegent," the minor said. 177 rolled her eyes, "Ass-hole." "Nevermind, search that way, meet back with the boarding party." 177 scratched her head, as they left. Why were they here? Tantark Vel'tenee walked in the opposite direction of the rest, then pretended to walk out the other door, but jumped onto the second level, and watched, he followed his noes to the second wart hog, and looked down the grated floor. The human child stood up. "Why the hell are they here?" I'll show you, little girl, Tantark growled through his mind. He engaged his cloak, then climbed down, and dropped behind her. "If they're here for data, they'll head for the archive. If they want to blow us to hell, engineering. But,-oh forget it, I've got to get to the Captain. Those guys are sure to be up to something, like... stealing Unice... Like Unice." "Very smart, little girl." "Like Unice," she repeated. "Very smart, little girl," a deep voice said. 177 froze. Her feet went cold, and she found it hard to turn. The Elite uncloaked himself. The blood drained from her face. She was about to run, when it grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her off her feet. 177 grunted, and tried to pry his fingers off of her neck. The Elite chuckled, "How pittiful." He looked at her shoulder, seeing the SPARTAN symbol then ROGUES under the eagle. "What is a SPARTAN Rogue?" "Wouldn't you like to know," 177 grunted. The Elite glared at her, then harrumphed, and started to drag her like some corpse. The twelve-year-old struggled in his grip as he dragged her back into hangar one. "Look at what I found." The Elite said, then held 177 up. The others turned around. "Well what do we have here?" an Elite in white armor asked. "Something known as a SPARTAN Rogue." The Elite in white armor growled. "So, the humans are creating more warriors, far younger I see." "Far younger, and far more dangerous!" 177 grunted, still struggling in the elite's grip. "Really, and whats so special about the SPARTAN Rogues? How are they different than your SPARTAN IIs?" 177 went quiet, if she said anymore it could mean trouble. The Elite glared at her, then nodded to the one holding her. He threw her down, just as 177 got to her knees, she screamed. The super-heated plasma felt like lava hitting her back. She fell back down, trying to clench her back. No point. Tears ran down her eyes, tears of pain. She clenched her teeth, trying not to give her enemy the pleasure of hearing her scream any more. The Elite leaned down close to her. "If you won't tell me what's so special about you, perhaps you'll let me know where your ship board AI is?" "Up yours," 177 whispered. The Elite sighed, then back handed her. 177 blinked, as blood dropped out of her mouth. She grunted. Just then, she heard tapping, then recognized the morse code. *177, LOOK UP.* 177 looked up, then saw a figure in the SPARTAN armor. *MAKE. A DISTRACTION.* It soon became clear it was Alex, or as they called her Lucky. Lucky had been literally lucky to have survived the augmentations, and her specialty was being a sniper. Lucky fired at an Elite Minor, who toppled to the ground, dead. Quick as a flash, she grabbed it's two plasma rifles. 177 jumped up, despite her bodies protesting. She ran to a pillar, then with her amazing speed, partially scaled up it, then flipped over, and fired at them. The moment she landed, she continued to fire steady blasts. other SPARTANs came down from the ceiling and started to fire. "Ever think of trying not to get hurt?!" "I'd hate to take the pleasure away from you, Leo!" 177 laughed. 177 walked to the Elite, on the ground, bleeding, dieing. "And that's what makes us special." 177 aimed at his head. "Lauren, wait!" Lauren turned, "What is i-!" The elite swiped her feet out from under her. Lauren landed with an 'oof', and a second later she was jerked back to her feet. "DAMN IT, Luk-!" The Elite covered her mouth, then brought his sword to her neck. She felt the blade burning into her neck. She grunted. "Back off!" "Let her go!" Luke shouted, then was about to step forward. "You want to do that, boy?" She pulled his hand off, "Shoot the bast-!" The Elite hit her, then gagged her again. "Shut up," he growled. "Let me have your AI, or I'll kill the little pest!" Luke blinked. What would he do? "Don't!" 177 grunted. "Shipmaster! We're now outnumbered five to one, we must leave now!" "Bye-bye," 177 whispered. Just as she had stopped, she felt a thump in the back of her skull, then toppled to the ground. Luke dashed over to Lauren, just as the Elite made his escape. "Lauren! Lauren, you okay?" 177 groaned, "Up yours." "Madre de dios! Okay, she'll be alright." "Luke, shut up. You are not Latino," 177 growled. First Mission 'Black Opps' Specialties "Now, as you SPARTAN already know, you each have a specialty. That's why you where split up in the middle. 177 and S76 learned how to do most all of it, through the leadership course," Major Thomas started. "For now, we're going to use our black opps operatives, 098B and 960. They'll be infultrating a Covenant cruiser by being captured, escape, then cause hell from the inside. From there, E42 will pilot a captured Covenant drop ship, and let off S76, 177, S94, R140, 224, and F06. Your job is to capture the shipmaster of this cruiser. His name is Tenak Veltenee, he's the one who took 177 hostage, and attacked our ship, trying to capture Unice. He has destroyed nearly four planets, and the UNSC would be very grateful to have him in custody. Capture, don't kill." "Unless we have to," 177 interrupted. Major Thomas looked at her, "177, you didn't have permission to speak, and if you're worried about him being hard to get, that is why your medical expert, F06 is going with you, he'll sedate the shipmaster-." "Then we'll have to drag his ass out of there," F06 sighed. "Problem, F06?" "I tend to work smarter, not harder," F06 shrugged. The SPARTANs started to chuckle. "Alright, you have your orders, now get ready to move out!" Call signs 177 leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watchong 098B and 960 fidget with different restraints. "I love my job," 098B smiled, popping a pair of cuffs on, then started to pick the lock. Within seconds they poped off. "I never got how you do that, I'm better at forming distractions," 960 said. "Hey, Lauren, why don't you come join us." 177 didn't budge. "Oh come on, he didn't mean anything by reminding everyone you were the first of us to get caught, I mean what an honor!" 098B said, "... wait that didn't come out right." "Alright, listen here, Houdini! I'm about this close to punching anyone who wants to talk to me, now focus on your work!" 177 growled. "Temper-temper," 960 shook his head. "I do like that name though, Houdini, yep, call me Houdini, it'll be my call sign, even if the Covenant know our numbers, they'll never know our call signs." "No," 177 said. "Oh, you're to-hey, that can be yours, Stiff!" S76 walked in, "Who's stiff?" "Lauren," Houdini and 960 said at once. "Thats nothing new." 177 started to growl. "Luke, we've gotten a few ideas, what if we gave ourselves call signs, the Covenant will know our numbers," 098B pointed to the left side of her chest plate, entitled, 098B. "But they'd never know our call signs!" S76 smiled, "I say thats a good idea, 177?" "To hell with it all." "Typical Stiff." "I'm Houdini." "It fits," S76 chuckled. "I'll be Tease," 960 said. "Good." "I'm already Doc," F06 said, walking in. "Hey, Boss what do you think of calling 177 Stiff?" S76 looked at her, "The name would fit." 177 growled, then stormed off in rage. Captured on purpose... great. "Don't do anything stupid, Nikki." "Yes, mom," Houdini sneered. "I'm serious, don't do anything to piss 'em off, you'll just end up killing yourself." "I'm sure you would know," Tease said. 177 felt her face blush. "Enough, just do what you were trained for," S76 said. Houdini took in a sharp breath. "You okay?" 177 asked. "Yep, just first mission jitters, that's all," Houdini said. "You'll be fine," 177 growled. 098B observed the sensors, then shifted, unable to get comfortable in her bulky armor. "Drat!" "These things are built for marines, get used to it," Tease said. "Gr!" "RED ALERT!" All systems went to condition red. "Covenant cruiser on approach!" "How many?" Tease breathed. "One." Tenak Vel'tenee sat on his hovering throne, and thought. The rest of his fleet had been sent to link up with High Charity, and now there was only one at his command. He had failed in siezing the human's AI thanks to those forsaken SPARTANs. If only he hadn't allowed his brother, Tantark to distract him with the puny SPARTAN child. To his relief Tentark had taken the fall, and was demoted to an Elite Major. "Shipmaster! Human fighter!" Tantark said "How many?" Tenak asked. "Only one, highly damaged, and leaking atmosphere." Tenak stood. "Life signs?" "Two, a female and a male." Tenak growled, "Bring it in." "Yes Excellency." Tenak patted his younger brother's shoulder. "Honor will come back with time, I want you to lead the team to capture the two humans, and tear that fighter apart for any information you can get." "Yes Excellency!" 098B fell out of her seat, as the ship crashed to the gravity of the Covenant cruiser's launch bay. "Show time," she moaned. "Remember, we're injured, but still kicking, that was the whole point of making plasma scorches all over the fighter, and our armor," Tease reminded. "I get it. Okay, lets get to the-." "No, you'll pretend to be unconscious in the cockpit, when they open the hatch, I'll jump out, and attack," Tease said. Houdini harrumphed, "We really should have thought this through." Tease took a couple of fake blood packets, then put them in certain places of his armor, "No shields, good luck." "You too." Tease ran to the hatch, then waited, as the Covenant on the other side continued to cut through. Finally it popped off. A second later, Tease screamed, then jumped out, tackling the Elite Major waiting. "It's a SPARTAN!" The Elite Major punch Tease in the gut, then threw him off. Tease tumbled to a stop, then curled up, pretending to be in pain. "Ha! Stupid SPARTAN!" Tease grunted, then stood up, arm still clenching his gut. "I'll show you stupid!" Tease ran at the elite, only to be hit away. Tease rolled to landing, then saw the elite shaking his hand from hitting his helmet so hard. He attempted to stand, and found it hard not to have so much energy, then slid back down, and breathed hard. The Elite chuckled, "Shipmaster, we have a SPARTAN... I don't know, I'll check." Houdini didn't move, as the Elites barged into the Covenant. "There is the other," an Elite Major said. "Take it out." "Is it alive?" "Yes, but unconscious." 177 piloted the captured stealth ship. Into an blown-out opening on the left side. It had been fourteen hours, and they hadn't heard anything except for the signal. "You okay, Stiff?" S76 asked. "I'm fine, shouldn't Pilot be doing this?" "Yes, but I asked you to." 177 growled, then got up, and grabbed her shotgun. "Lets tag 'em and bag 'em." Cloaked 177 killed the first Elite with a single shot, then came around, and gave the other a deadly blow to the head. She jumped up, then kicked another down, and finally killed the elite ultra with the sword. "Jeez, you could leave some for us." 177 ignored the comment, then grabbed the energy sword, and gazed at the elites left arm with an odd device. She put her shotgun on her back, then took it off the elite's arm. "What's this?" "I'm afraid to know," Skates muttered. 177 put it on her arm, then pushed the button. "Stiff?" 177 gasped, it was a cloak. "I have an idea, follow behind me, I'll get to the bridge." "Be careful." "You be careful." "Speed and I will find Tease and Houdini, unless they've already escaped," Skates said, then started off. 177 took off towards the bridge. ---- She waited until an elite major walked in, and finally proceeded, and looked at Tenak, sitting in his seat, and giving orders. "How far have they gotten?" "Not to the brig, but close." "Shipmaster, I believe we need to move you, if you're killed-!" "I know your fear, Tantark, but you musn't worry, brother." The Major named Tantark sighed, "I'm only concerned for your safety, excellency." "You shouldn't," Tenak said. "Oh, you're wrong there." Tenak was about to jump up, when 177 activated the sword, and held it at his throat. Tantark gasped, when suddenly 177 uncloaked herself. "Stay back! Or I'll kill him!" The elites on the bridge stopped. 177 looked back at Tenak. "Alright, SPARTAN, what do you want?" "I'm not at liberty to discuss that, now order your freaks to stand down." The shipmaster looked at his colligues, then nodded. "Tell them to go into that room, and lock it from the outside." "I'm no fool, SPARTAN." "Your brother doesn't have to die, you know." "He has nothing to do with this." The other SPARTANs burst onto the bridge. "If you don't cooporate, we'll kill him first." Tenak glanced towards his brother, then glared at 177, "Do as the SPARTAN says." "Tenak-," Tantark started. "Do it!" Tenak raised his voice. The SPARTANs herded the Covenant into the room, then locked it. 177 kept the sword at his throat. She felt guilt; as far as she had known, elites didn't feel anything. He had to love his brother, or he wouldn't have made him obey. For once 177 was starting to doubt her own purpose, if this is what they'd have to do, then she didn't want any part of it. Innocence... "You've been pretty quiet, Stiff." 177 didn't reply, only kept her eyes on the screen. "Lauren?" Doc asked. "I'm fine." "You hit?" Doc asked. "No." "Somethings wrong." "I don't feel settle," 177 admitted. "As in... uncom-oh... guilty. I get it." 177 looked back, "What's going to happen to him?" "It doesn't matter, Lauren. We're made to do our job, our job is to kill and fight, we might not always like it, but it's they way things are." "That doesn't make it right." "No, but as I said, it's the way things are." "This isn't right in the least, what we do is wrong, and it's the end of all innocence..." Epilogue... Tantark burst out of the storage room, then bellowed, seeing his brother gone. "I'll kill you SPARTAN! I swear by the Gods that I'll kill you, 177!" A week after the mission, 177 had become somewhat depressed. She often only stayed in one place, her subconscious mind telling her to keep pressing on and to forget about it. But she didn't, she couldn't let it go. Not then, not ever. She felt guilty, and all she could think of was how Ventak had glared at her. Thats when all 177 could remember is about how her mother glared at the elite as he was about to kill her, threatening the little three year old... 177 had become the very monster she was trying to kill. 177 laid on her bottom bunk, staring up. "I'm getting worried about her, Doc, she hasn't moved for three hours, and when she does move it's like she's not even her," Matchstick said. "She's making one little thing something big." Doc closed his eyes, knowing what he'd have to do, then walked away, "I'll have to speak with Captain Pillar." 177 blinked, thinking, remembering. She had seen it before, the glare. The hatred... Sergeant Marissa held her daughter close as she continued to fire. "Stay close to me, baby!" The three year old cried, and clanched her mother's side closer. "Make it stop momma!" "I'm trying baby! Private, get her out of here!" "No momma!" Lauren cried. The Sergeant cried as she pulled her daughter off her leg, and handed her to Private Terrance. "Momma!" Lauren cried. "I love you baby!" "Momma no!" The marine started to run, carrying her, when the plasma bullets hit him in the back. Lauren screamed, then scoot away horrorfied. "Momma!" The Sergeant ran, and got on one knee next to the private, "Terrance?!" "I'm-m s-s-sorry, sir..." "Don't be, Private." The marine died. Marissa picked up her daughter, threw a grenade back, and started to run. All her team was dead. Marissa turned down the hall. More Covenant. "Oh God, please." She stroked her daughter's hair, tears rolling down her own eyes. "Ray! I need assistance here, your daughter is in danger! Send a SPARTAN!" "Marissa! I told you not to fight!" "I have a duty, Ray! Just as you do to-nah!" Marissa tumbled, after being shot in the back, her helmet went flying, she lost grip of Lauren, and stopped at an armored boot. Marissa froze, then looked up. She back up, as the elite stepped closer. "The Hierarchs are waiting." "Go to hell!" "You can come, or I can shoot the little pest." "I beg of you, please don't!" Lauren crawled into her mothers arms, stil crying, gazing in horror up at the monsters. "Leave my daughter out of this!" "Your choice, we can leave the girl, or kill the girl and we still take you." Marissa looked down at Lauren, then kissed her for head. "I love you, Lauren... Don't you ever forget..." Then at that moment, Sergeant Marissa looked up, with the same glare. Something grabbed her hair, then ripped her back. Lauren screamed, hitting the wall, then saw the elite shoot her mother. "Momma! No!" She screamed, as they slowly started to drag her mother away... It faded, leaving 177 on her bunk once more. "She needs it sir, she needs to forget." "I'd say yes, but this concerns me, F06, are you sure?" Captain Pillar asked. "Yes sir, it's my job to know, and I just think this is best for now," Leo said. Captain Pillar sighed, "Do it, now." The connectioncut off, then F06 turned around, and measured the right dossage. "F06 to 177." 177 tapped the com next to her bunk. "What?" "An infeection was found in one of your previous scans over the throat, I need to give you an injection." "I don't know what that means, and I don't care, but fine then." 177 stood up, picked up her helmet, and carried it with her to the medical bay. Once there, she got on the medical bed, and waited as Doc walked up. "How are you?" he asked. "Never better," 177 mumbled. "Liar." "I remembered." "Remembered what?" Leo asked. "How my mother died. She glared at the elite in the same way he glared at me when we were capturing him... I've become exactly what I entended to destroy... And worse of all I'm never going to be able to forget it. Nev-," 177 froze, then slunk back, losing all tension along with her consciousness. "No, Lauren, I don't think you will remember any of it." Leo walked back over to the com. "Procedure done, sir. I don't think she'll have anymore problems. I hope." "You did the right thing, F06." "That's what I'm trying to tell myself," Leo said after he shut the com off. He tapped the wall, then started to work again, waiting for 177 to come to. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. We don't always want to what we have to, it's only what we're made to do. Things happen that change us, things happen that we never wanted... Things happen that we can't change. Duty is duty, and nothing can change that not the tide of war, nothing. Death is simple... Life is hard. We can't choose, it's our reason, to be the defenders of earth and all her colonies. We're here, and we're not leaving. Nothing is ever going to keep us down. Nothing... Nothing is going to keep any of we SPARTAN Rogues down... We are SPARTAN Rogues... '' ---Personal Reminder Leonardo-'SPARTAN' Rogue F06'' '' DATE: 7-29-2533'' Category:Stories Category:SPARTAN Rogue Commandos